Why Pencils Make Very useful Weapons
by Wittyheroine
Summary: In which Bella Swan moves to Forks, meets Edward Cullen, finds him incredibly rude, and also finds that she cannot stop stabbing him with pencils because he cannot stop making annoying comments.
1. Chapter 1

'Why pencils make very useful weapons'

By Wittyheroine

Summary: In which Bella Swan moves to Forks, meets Edward Cullen, finds him incredibly rude, and also finds that she cannot stop stabbing him with pencils because he cannot stop making annoying comments.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sigh-it's all Stephenie Meyers brilliance. _

_Chapter One_

_Pencils can be weapons too _

"Bella," Renee, my crazy-hair brained Mother, said, calling my attention away from the window I'd been staring out of, "you don't have to do this you know." It was the millionth time she had said it since I had announced my plan of moving to Forks, Washington, so that she and her new husband Phil could move around the country while he looked for a baseball job and I wouldn't be a pest. I had already told her that I was fine with going to Forks, and living with Charlie, my Dad, but Renee couldn't seem to be convinced no matter how much I tried.

"But I _want _to," I assured her, "it's easier this way Mom. You and Phil can move around like you want, and I can stay in one place. Besides, you've had to put up with me for years. Isn't it time I put Charlie through a little misery too?"

Renee sighed as she pulled up to a parking space at the airport. "I suppose," she said, "but you know, you're not exactly a kid known for giving people misery."

I smiled at her. "I guess you're right," I said, "Maybe I can find some trouble in Forks, and be a misery for Charlie there-you know, embrace my inner teenager." Renee looked at me skeptically.

"Bella," she said, "even the biggest trouble maker in the world couldn't find trouble in Forks."

Renee had a point. Forks, Washington was a small town on the Olympic Peninsula with a population of about 3, 120, where it did nothing but rain, and where, unfortunately, my Dad Charlie had made his home, and I was going to join him, and where absolutely _nothing _happened. Although, now that I thought about it, I supposed my arrival would be news-something I most definitely wasn't looking forward to. I wasn't a fan of being the center of attention.

"Then," I said, "I guess you can stop worrying about me, hmm, Mom?" Renee sighed and shook her head at me, then gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Call me when you get home," she said, "and I mean the minute that you get home-not five, not ten, the exact minute, okay? You know how I am, always-"

"Worrying?" I finished her sentence for her. "Yes, Mom, I know. I'll call, honest. I've got to go now. There's always a long line at security and I don't want to have to wait that long in it. So, I love you-bye."

"Love you too," she said, "bye sweetie."

I got out of the car and put on my jacket (knowing I would need it when I got off the plane) and then grabbed my things and headed inside the airport. I managed to make it through security without any trouble, only having one bag myself that I was taking on with me because I didn't have much in it. I slept most of the way, and by the time I woke up, I was out of Phoenix, and the pilot was telling us to position our tray tables for landing, or something like that.

When I got off the plane and walked into the air port, sure enough, there was Charlie, in full sheriff's gear. Normally, I didn't mind having a dad that was a cop, but now that I was going to be living with him in a small town, I couldn't imagine that it would make me too popular with the kids-not that popularity had ever been something that I'd been worried about-still, it would be a definite negative when I arrived at school, I was certain.

"Hey Bells," Charlie greeted me.

"Hi Dad," I said.

"You look-taller," he said.

"Nice try Dad," I said, "we both know I haven't grown in two years though." Charlie let out a small laugh, and then gave me an awkward hug.

We parted, and he asked, "Is this everything?"

"Yeah," I said, "they don't exactly carry a lot of winter clothing in Phoenix, so it was hard to go clothes shopping there for Forks. I didn't have much to pack."

"Oh," he said, although he looked slightly relieved-he probably assumed that now that I was a teenager, and a girl, he would be forced to carry dozens of bags to his cruiser when I got there. "Alright-the car's parked outside then."

We walked out of the airport to its parking lot, keeping our distance. We weren't exactly touchy feely people, Charlie and I. When we got to the police cruiser, I shuddered-I made a mental note to save up money for a car so that I wouldn't have to ride in it to school for too long. I knew there was no way Charlie could by me one on his small income, so there was no point in asking him for one. Oh well-I'd just have to get a job or something, which wouldn't be a problem-I'd worked at a bookstore in Phoenix. I could work again here.

"So," said Charlie while he drove, "how's your Mom and whatshisname?"

"Mom and _Phil_," I said, emphasizing my Step Dad's name, even though I knew Charlie could remember it perfectly well he was just pretending not to because he didn't like the idea of Mom remarrying, "are perfectly fine. Mom say's hi by the way, and to tell you thanks for the toaster you sent them for the wedding gift."

"Oh," said Charlie, turning red slightly a trait that I'd unfortunately inherited from him, "well…you tell her she's welcome."

"I will," I said, "or you could tell her yourself you know. I'm supposed to call her when we get home."

"Nah," said Charlie, "you can do it. She wouldn't want to talk to me."

I shook my head. Renee and Charlie had been married in a quickie wedding ceremony when they were young. Whenever I asked them about it, they both just replied that it was the sixties. I think Charlie would have stayed with her if she'd let him. But Renee hadn't been able to stand Forks, and so the marriage hadn't lasted. I was once asked if I was bitter about my parents' divorce, but I really wasn't. I think it was for the best. Although I knew Charlie was wrong about the part where he said Mom wouldn't want to talk to him. She didn't love him the way she used to, but she did still love him. I could always tell.

The cruiser pulled up to Charlie's house, still the same as it always had been. The paint was a bit faded, and the walkway wet, of course, because as always, it was raining. Charlie got out and opened the door for me. I got out too and went to grab my bag, but he beat me to the chase and took it for me. He headed inside, and showed me to my room, putting my bag down on my bed for me.

"It hasn't changed much," he said, referring to the old room where I used to stay during the summer, the room that had been mine since I was little-my Mom's old rocking chair was even there still. It was clear Charlie didn't do much with the house. Then again, his job was his life-he never would have had the time to.

"It's okay," I said, "sometimes no change is a good change." I said it only because I didn't want him to think that I didn't like it. I could add stuff the longer I was there, so for now it was fine, even though it still had drawings I'd done when I was five hung up on the walls. The only real change was a bigger desk with a computer that was several years old on it, probably put there for my benefit.

"So," said Charlie, "you should probably call your Mom now. I'll be in the living room if you need me." He headed down stairs and in a few seconds there was the sound of Mariners game being played on the television. I shook my head-clearly not much changed when it came to Charlie.

There was a phone on the nightstand next to my bed, so I picked it up and called Renee. I told her I made it home safely, that everything was fine, and that Charlie said hi. I then listened to her talk for about fifteen minutes, rambling on about various different things before telling her I was tired and was going to go to bed and hung up the phone. I changed into a set of old, worn pajamas, closed my door, turned off the light and curled up in my bed, tired from the long plane ride despite having slept on the way. Too much sleep could only be helpful, considering that my first day of school was in the morning.

It seemed like only moments after I had gone to sleep before I heard a knock at my door. "Bells," came Charlie's voice from outside my room, "time to get up-school." I got up and out of bed slowly, and with reluctance.

After getting out of bed, I went to the one bathroom in the house, showered, then changed into a long sleeved shirt and jeans, throwing my jacket on too-I already knew it was raining, I had looked out the window in my bedroom before I'd gone to get a shower, not that there was any point in looking-it would never be sunny in Forks. The day it was, hell would be freezing over.

I ate breakfast-toast, because Charlie had nothing-as slowly as possible because I wasn't looking forward to being driven to school in the police cruiser. In fact, I was dreading it, certain that the experience was going to be the most embarrassing thing that I'd ever experienced-it hadn't even happened yet and I could already feel the blush on my cheeks. "Come on Bells," said Charlie as I put my dishes in the sink, "you don't want to be late on your first day."

No, I didn't want to be late on my first day-I just didn't want the first day to happen-_at all. _I got into the police car, my stomach sinking as I did so. We pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School-it wasn't much to look at, and if you didn't know it was a high school, you wouldn't be able to tell that it was. Much to my irritation, there were already students (and faculty) in the parking lot and I could feel the stares as Charlie pulled the car in. I knew it wasn't possible but I could have sworn I could hear the whispers too.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Charlie asked.

"No thanks Dad," I said quickly, grabbed my stuff and got out of the car as quickly as I possibly could, heading for the administration office where I needed to go to get my schedule and things. I knew I shouldn't have been so mean like that to Charlie, but I just couldn't stand sitting out there in the police car with him any longer. I was worried the stares were going to burn through the glass of the windows.

In the administration office, I said to the woman at the reception desk, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan-I'm new here. I'm supposed to get my schedule and things?" The receptionist looked up with knowing in her face-so there had been talk about me. That wasn't exactly a big shocker-what, with a small town where absolutely _nothing _happened.

"Oh yes," said the receptionist, who rummaged through some files on her desk, and then handed me a folder of papers, "there's your schedule, a map of the school, a copy of the school dress code, and some other things too. Have Chief Swan take a look at them when you can, alright?"

I loved my Dad and all, but I could already tell that being the sheriff's daughter was going to be a pain. "Sure thing," I said to the receptionist.

I left the administration building, and then walked through the school. I looked at my schedule-English, Spanish, Math, History, then lunch, Biology, and _urgh Physical Education. _Apparently they had P.E. all four years in Washington, instead of only the two I'd had to take at Phoenix. There was strike number two against Forks, along with the weather. If being the sheriff's daughter wasn't embarrassing enough, my lack of balance and coordination would certainly do even more damage.

I walked through the halls, feeling stares coming at me from all directions. I tried to avoid them, but it was impossible without looking at the ground, and that wouldn't be good knowing me-I would most likely end up running into someone, and that wouldn't be a good way to start things off.

"Hi there," came a voice from behind me, and I turned to see a guy about my age, nerdy looking with slicked back black hair standing there, "are you Isabella, Chief Swan's daughter?" I cringed at the use of my full name-so girly-Charlie probably called me that to everyone when I wasn't there. I'd have to correct him of that habit.

"Bella, actually," I said.

"Right-nice to meet you, Bella," he said, "I'm Eric Yorkie."

"Erm, nice to meet you, Eric," I said. He stood there staring at me for a moment as though I were completely fascinating.

"Uh huh," said Eric just then.

"I didn't…erm, I didn't say anything," I said.

Eric blinked, and looked at me confused. Then, realizing he had done something idiotic, he laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, right, right-of course you didn't," he said, "so um, what are your classes, Bella?"

"I actually have English first," I said, "With Dent or something?"

"Oh right," said Eric, "that'd be Miss Dent. That's actually on the way to my class. I can show you…" he paused, and cleared his throat, "that is, if you er…want me to." I shook my head, thinking that Eric, while nice, was more than a little strange.

"Um, sure," I said though, mostly because I was certain I wouldn't find the place on my own. Eric walked me to class, said good bye and then stumbled off. I walked in, getting stares. I muttered to the teacher, Miss Dent, my name and who I was, and she told me to take a seat.

I looked around for one, and there was only one in the back, next to a guy who had his head down, like he was resting it.

The bell rang and class started up. The teacher droned on about whatever it was they were reading. I would have paid attention, normally, because I liked English, but she was talking about a book I had already read-_The Great Gatsby _and I was certain that I wouldn't get called on, it being my first day.

I took the time to overlook some of the papers I'd gotten in my registration packet, which included the syllabuses for my classes. I looked over the one for English, and found that much of the material we'd be reading were things that I'd already read. Just then, I heard someone say, in a bored, male voice, "Miss Dent just asked you a question." I looked up, startled at a pale face with green eyes that looked like he could have been something made by Leonardo, but expressionless.

"What?" I said.

"Miss Dent just asked you a question," he said, nodding towards the teacher.

"Miss Swan, did you hear me?" asked Miss Dent.

I colored with embarrassment. "No," I said, "I'm sorry. What was the question?"

"My question was, how does Nick Carraway feel about Gatsby?" asked Miss Dent, looking directly at me.

I knew this answer. I mean, I'd read the book-not as much as I'd read others, like say, something by Jane Austen or Shakespeare. But I knew it. I stammered, though, startled by having everyone looking at me expectantly, because I was new girl. I would be glad when the day was over.

After a few moments of my not answering, since I froze due to everyone's staring, the guy next to me said, "It could be said that Carraway doesn't much like Gatsby for his excesses, breaches of manners and ethics, yet in the same way, Carraway admires Gatsby."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," said Miss Dent, "Miss Swan, have you read _The Great Gatsby?" _

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Hmmm," said Miss Dent, "perhaps you should re-read it as a refresher for this class."

"Yes Miss Dent," I said, although of course I wouldn't. I didn't need to. I just needed people to not be staring at me when I was supposed to answer a question, and for it not to be my first day, and for me not to be completely nervous.

"And thank you Edward Cullen for answering," said Miss Dent to the guy sitting next to me.

Miss Dent went on with her lecture, and everyone stopped staring at me, although there were a few whispers around me, and I hated thinking about what they were saying-probably something along the lines of 'idiot' and 'slow'.

Just then, the guy sitting next to me leaned over, grabbing my desk with his hand and whispered, "You know, there's a thing here called a library. You should use it." I looked up at him, glared and was about to say something, but, as though I was a puppet being controlled by someone else, instead of merely saying something like I planned to, my hand, which was clenching a mechanical pencil, reached over and stabbed him.

Edward Cullen let out a yelp of pain, holding his hand, and a small trickle of blood came from it. The next thing I knew, I felt a little woozy, and then everything went black….

_A/N: Okay, there's my first chapter of my first Twilight Fanfic. Very short chapter, at least I think so. Anyway, it was inspired by that quote 'So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what?' or something like that. I thought that I might like to see Bella actually stab Edward with a pencil, and thought about the one thing that could actually do it, and so I felt that Edward insulting her knowledge of English literature would be the perfect thing to irritate her….and well…too much free time and this, led to it. So please review. Thanks. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _

Chapter Two

I found myself looking at a white ceiling. I sat up, feeling slightly dizzy, and more then confused about what had happened, and where I was. The room was unfamiliar, although I knew from my surroundings that it was the school nurses office. Across from me, sitting on a chair with an amused smile on his face, tapping his fingers on the counter with the hand that _wasn't _bandaged was an all too familiar person…that person I now remembered to be Edward Cullen, who I had stabbed with a pencil after a full five minutes of knowing him.

I let out a groan. "You're not going to puke, are you?" he said. "You've already made me bleed everywhere-the last thing you need is to make the janitorial staff have to clean up your vomit too." Any sympathy that I had felt for him was lost.

Memories of the snarky comment he'd made about me needing to find the library instead remained, and so did my irritation with him. "_No_," I said, "I am not going to puke. I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much." To prove it, I sat up, trying to ignore the fact that I was feeling incredibly dizzy and wanted desperately to lie back down again.

"Just so you know," he said, "I wasn't trying to be offensive when I said the thing about the library. I was merely joking-you know, ha ha." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You need to work on your sense of humor," I snapped, "it wasn't very funny-it was rude."

Edward frowned at me. "Sorry," he said, "you know-I thought people from Phoenix were supposed to have a sense of humor, always look on the sunny side of things…due to the weather."

"You thought wrong," I said.

I didn't know what it was. He had only made one rude comment to me-and he'd apologized, despite the fact that I had been the one to go all Napoleon on him and stab him with a pencil. He wasn't actually being rude, just attempting to make conversation, and yet at the same time, there was something about his entire person that made me want to…well, stab him with another pencil to be perfectly honest.

Edward didn't say anything for a moment. "You know," he said, "I think you're the first person that's ever been nasty towards me. I find it amusing."

"Wonderful," I said, "I'm glad to see my charming manners entertain you. That's _exactly _what I've been waiting for all my life-for someone to tell me my scathing remarks make them want to bubble up with laughter."

"Ah, finally," he said smiling even wider, "Forks finally gets someone who's feisty. I was wondering if the pencil thing was just a onetime thing. It's going to be lovely to have someone who doesn't just sit there swooning over me. It will really make school interesting."

I let out a sigh. "Where's the nurse?" I asked, deciding to ignore his attempts at small talk. Really, I had never met a more irritating person in my life.

"Calling your father," he said, "she seems to think you'd better not finish today. Of course that might have something to do with the little panic attack you had."

"Panic attack?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "I did not have a panic attack. You insulted me."

"Somehow I didn't think your father would be too pleased to hear that you stabbed me because your feelings were hurt," he said, "so I explained to the nurse that you were stressed, what with the pressure of it being your first day and all, and you accidentally stabbed me with a pencil, not knowing that my hand was where it was. I was attempting to get you out of trouble with your parents, who surely wouldn't be too happy when they heard what happened."

I rolled my eyes. "Idiot," I said, "thank you _very _much. They won't care that I stabbed you, no, now my Dad's going to be worried. That's the last thing I need. I did just move here. He's not going to let me out of his sight if he thinks that I have paranoia issues."

"It could be worse," he said, "he could think you were a trouble maker for purposefully stabbing a student, and he could ground you and never trust you again."

I shook my head, and clenched my hands together so that I wouldn't let my anger get the better of me. "What," I said, "are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be back in class? I mean you're all bandaged. You can go back now. There's absolutely no point in your staying here."

"I wanted to stay, and make sure you hadn't died or something," he said, "you're too pale for someone who lived in a state where it's supposed to be sunny all the time. You look like death." Seriously, did he know how to talk with normal human beings? Was he raised in a barn or something?

"Wow," I said, "you really do know how to make a girl feel pretty don't you-telling her she looks like death. Really, whisper some more sweet nothings in my ear, why don't you?"

"Sorry," he said, "I was only stating a fact."

"Look," I said, "I'm fine now, you can go."

"Can't," he said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Haven't got a hall pass," he responded. He smiled again, a crooked one. "By the way-is it Isabella or Bella?"

"Why do you ask?" I said.

"I'd like to know so that I can refrain doing something else to get stabbed in the future," he said, "I thought that if I called you by your right name, it would be one less thing you'd attempt to stab me for."

"It's Bella," I said, "just Bella."

"Well Bella," he said, "it's nice to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen."

"I know," I said, "the teacher said your name after you told her answer to the question she asked. The question that I knew, that I was going to answer thank you very much."

"It was only one question," he said, "besides; I was doing you a favor by answering it. You were clearly flustered when she asked."

"I was _not," _I said, although that was a complete and total lie. I just didn't like the idea of him being right.

Just then, the nurse came in. "Oh," she said, "you're awake. How are you feeling honey?"

"Still a little dizzy," I admitted, ignoring the annoying look on Edward's face that he had on-like he was right about something.

"I'm sorry," said the nurse sympathetically, "too bad about your panic attack-first days at a new school can be stressful. But you know Forks is a pretty laid back place. I think once you get used to it, you won't have any reason to stab anyone, especially poor Mr. Cullen here." Had she not been standing there, I would have rolled my eyes. She had no idea how many reasons Edward Cullen had given me to stab him with a pencil just from the time that I'd woken up.

"I'm sure your right," I said, smiling at the nurse.

"Anyway," she said, "your Dad's on your way to pick you up and take you home. I didn't think it was a good idea for you to finish up the rest of your day."

I was grateful for this. By now, all sorts of rumors had most likely started thanks to my one lapse in judgment. By the end of today, hopefully, it would be all talked out of their systems so that when I came back tomorrow they'd be sick of talking about the new girl. Probably not though-with my luck, people were now probably going to be frightened of me. Thank you very much, Edward Cullen.

"Alright," I said, "sounds good to me."

Edward adjusted himself then so that he wasn't leaning against the counter. "So Bella's going to be alright then?"

"Yes Mr. Cullen," said the nurse, "let me write you a pass and then you can go on back."

"Oh that's alright," said Edward, "Miss Dent won't mind." He then turned and looked at me. "Bella," he said, "I'll be looking forward to seeing you in class tomorrow. Hopefully it will be better than it was today."

"Doubtful," I muttered under my breath.

Edward left, and only a few seconds after he did, Charlie walked in, a worried look on his face. "Bells," He exclaimed, "what the hell happened?"

"I'm sorry Dad," I said, "I just kind of freaked out. I don't handle stress real well."

"I don't either but that doesn't mean I go around stabbing one of this towns doctor's sons in the hand," said Charlie.

Oh goody. I'd made enemies with a guy whose Dad was a doctor. He was probably going to bide his time, kill me, and get away with it. Way to make friends on your first day, Bella. "You didn't tell Mom, did you?" I said. "The last thing I need is her worrying."

"Of course not," said Charlie, "I thought she could do without hearing about this particular incident. Come on Bells, let's get you home." I didn't make any objection to this. I could hide for today, and then deal with the aftermath tomorrow, when I was more prepared.

_Edward's POV _

I was not someone who got hurt by women. I was a gentleman, according to my friend Alice. It was my friend Emmett who was the one usually getting kicked, punched, and slapped or anything else by girls because Emmett had yet to learn to think before he spoke. Most girls, usually, were too shy to even speak to me.

Bella Swan apparently wasn't though. Within the short time I'd known her, she'd stabbed me, been snarky with me, and actually fairly interesting. I didn't mean to keep on saying things that irritated her; it was just something that happened.

The rest of my classes passed quickly, and when I got to lunch, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were all sitting at the usual table we occupied in the cafeteria. Alice, my small, pixie of a best friend, stood up instantly when she saw me. "Edward," she said, "what'd you do to your hand? Why is it bandaged? Did you get into a fight?"

At this, Emmett let out a laugh. "Please Alice," he said, "its Edward-like he would _ever_ get into a fight."

"Calm down Alice," I said, taking the empty seat on the other side of Jasper. "I wasn't in a fight. I just met the wrath of the new girl?"

"You met the wrath of the new girl?" said Rosalie, arching an eyebrow, finding it hard to believe. "What'd you do, open a door for her?"

"Made a joke," I said, "only she didn't take it as a joke. She seemed to think I was insulting her intelligence."

Alice sat down in her seat next to Jasper again. "What," she said, "exactly did you say to her?"

"Just that Forks High School had a library and she should use it," I told Alice.

Alice looked shocked. "Edward," she said, "that is…"

"Really, really, mean," finished Emmett, looking just as confused as everyone else.

"What are you talking about?" I said. "It wasn't mean. It was just a little joke. Besides, it's not like she couldn't handle it either-I've got a bandage on because she stabbed me with a pencil."

"No wonder," said Rosalie, "Edward, it really was a rude thing to say."

"It…it was a joke," I said, "And remember, the stabbing thing."I pointed at my hand.

"You can't really get yourself out of this one, Edward," said Jasper, "the stabbing thing was kind of deserved."

"Wait a sec," said Emmett, "did you say she stabbed you-_with a pencil_?"

"Yes," I said, hoping that Emmett would take my side on this.

"What was the new girls name again?" he asked.

"Bella Swan," I told him, "the sheriff's daughter."

"Oh good," said Emmett, "no one I've dated before. Well, that's nice to know. Still, I think I'll stay away just in case. Clearly she gets mad easily. I don't need to be stabbed in the hand with a pencil…although Edward, you really did kind of ask for it when you said that to her. "

"Emmett!" I said. "It was a joke-seriously, a funny ha ha."

"I'm afraid not," said Alice, patting me on the shoulder sympathetically.

I sighed. "Alright then," I said, "should I do something to make it up to her?"

"That'd be nice," said Alice, "or you could just apologize to her."

"But I, I-"There was no point in arguing against this. It was clear that everyone had decided that I had been rude and that something needed to be done about it. Well, I would do something about it then I guessed. It would be a nice something, too.

Still, I didn't see why I should. After all, she was the one who had stabbed me with the pencil. A pencil of all things! Who would have thought that a little pencil could do so much damage…

It had been several hours since the incident, and my hand was still throbbing from where it had happened.

I thought about something I could get Bella to say that I was sorry. That was when I remembered that we were reading _The Great Gatsby _in class. I thought Bella had said that she had already read it but it didn't mean that she owned it. Perhaps I could get that as a way of apologizing to her, a sort of inside joke thing. Yes, that seemed like a good idea.

I would stop by the bookstore after school and get a copy, and give it to her in the morning during English when I would see her again. Then everything would be fine and it would just be a funny incident that we could laugh over later.

_Bella's POV_

I dreaded going back to school, but it had to be done. Besides, surely something else of interest had happened after that. My having stabbed Edward Cullen in the hand couldn't have possibly been the most interesting thing to occur within the day.

My hopes that it wasn't of interest were dashed when Eric Yorkie, the geeky looking guy who had walked me to English the previous day, greeted me by saying, "Hey there new girl. What's this I heard about you stabbing Edward Cullen with a pencil?"

I sighed. "So you heard about that huh?"

"Yep," said Eric, "I did. It was all over the place after you left. At first, people thought you'd stabbed his buddy Emmett, because that seems more likely-he doesn't exactly have a filter, but nope, it was confirmed that you stabbed Edward Cullen. What'd he do, exactly?"

"Insulted my intelligence," I said.

Eric looked surprised. "Really?" he said. "That doesn't seem like something that Cullen would do. He's usually pretty nice."

"Not to me, he isn't apparently," I said.

"I'm sorry," said Eric, "that sucks. Maybe he'll be nicer today."

"Maybe," I said, but I seriously doubted it.

"Look, you didn't make it to lunch yesterday, so if you want to sit with my friends and I, you can," said Eric, "it's just a few people, but we're nicer then Cullen, if that helps."

That was lucky. I wouldn't have to spend the entire lunch period sitting by myself, like I'd already planned on doing. "Sure," I said, "that sounds like a plan."

"Cool," said Eric, looking elated, "I'll see you then."

"Yeah," I said, "see you."

I walked into the dreaded first period English class. Of course, as soon as I did, I could feel the wary eyes on me and hear the whispers. 'Look,' they were probably saying, 'there goes the crazy new girl who stabs people with pencils. You should stay away from her.' I ignored them, and headed directly to my seat.

I was annoyed to see that he was there, too, leaning against his desk with a book in hand. "Hi, Bella," he said, smiling as though everything were perfectly fine with us, and he hadn't been incredibly annoying the day before.

I ignored him and sat at my desk, not wanting to have to deal with him today. "Oh come on now," he said, looking frustrated, "I was being polite that time. Anyone could have told you."

"I'm choosing to ignore you today," I said, "it's for the best. I don't want to injure you again. I would rather not have my new classmates think that I like violence."

"Come on now," he said, "I'll promise to be a good boy and not do anything to make you stab me. Just talk to me."

I looked at him suspiciously, wondering just what exactly his game was. "Alright," I said, "fine. Shoot."

"What do you think of the weather?" he said.

I looked at him as though he were crazy. "Seriously," I said, "you're actually asking me about the weather?"

A smile crossed his face and then Edward let out a laugh. "Sorry," he said, sliding into his seat, "I'm not real good at making small talk."

"Apparently not," I said. I then remembered the book in his hand. "So," I said, "what are you reading?"

"Actually, this isn't for me," said Edward.

"It's not?" I said.

"No," he said, "it's not. It's…it's for you, actually, a kind of I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I know I didn't think it was anything too bad, but according to my friends and you, it was. So this is an apology gift." He handed me the book.

"You didn't have-"

"Take it," he said, "seriously." Edward shoved the book into my hands.

I sighed and looked down at the book's cover. Much to my annoyance, it was a copy of _The Great Gatsby _one of which I already had, and was currently in my backpack since I had known I would need it for the class today.

"Is this another one of your little funny jokes?" I hissed. "I have the book Edward." I took out my copy from my backpack and waved it around to show him, shoving his copy back in his hands.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just…I didn't know-I assumed that you didn't and-"

"So you actually did believe that because I was a little shocked, and nervous when asked the question, that I hadn't read it?" I snapped. "And you actually did mean what you said? Well, it's nice to know I've made an impression-that you think so little of me."

"Oh come on!" he said. "You don't get it do you-it was a joke. Not an insult, a joke. Honestly!"

The bell rang then, signaling the beginning of class. "Oh, thank god," I said, "there's the bell, which means that you can't talk to me now, so I would appreciate it if you would kindly shut up-because I would really like to get through this class without stabbing you, thank you very much."

"Bella, come on-"

I focused on getting my stuff out and ready for class. The teacher started talking, so Edward finally quieted himself, but that did not stop him from staring at me. Finally, when the teacher wasn't looking, Edward shoved a piece of paper onto my desk.

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, honestly. It was a joke. _

_**Can you please stop joking then-because your jokes aren't very funny. In fact, they're pretty annoying actually. YOU are annoying. **_

_Hey-I'll have you know I've been called a perfect gentleman. _

_**See now that's funny, because I know THAT'S a joke. **_

_What is your problem? Are you touched in the head or something? _

I couldn't believe he had actually had the nerve to write that. It wasn't as though I was the one doing anything. I started to write something, but the teacher walked by just then.

"Miss Swan," said Miss Dent.

"Yes?" I said looking up, feeling a blush on my cheeks, knowing that I had been caught.

"Those had better be notes on the class, Miss Swan," said Miss Dent.

"They are, Miss Dent," I said.

"Hmm," said Miss Dent, "that's very funny. Because I didn't think the class was arguing about whether or not Mr. Cullen was a gentleman. Unless we've switched topics without my knowing it-have we, class?"

"No, Miss Dent," the class said in unison. It seemed impossible, but nevertheless there seemed to be amusement in every single student's voice.

"I thought so," said Miss Dent, "now Miss Swan-I trust you'll start taking notes on the book that we're reading, and not writing them to Mr. Cullen."

"Yes, Miss Dent," I said, putting the paper with the notes we'd exchanged away in my binder, and then taking out a blank piece of paper to write notes on the lecture.

I glared at Edward. "Cullen," I said, calling him by his surname.

"Yes?" he said.

"If I could, I would so stab you with my pencil again," I said, "but I won't, because this is the only one that I have today, and I need it for my classes-but I swear I'm investing in some more, and they are going to be used specifically for stabbing you every time you do something irritating, like get me in trouble with a teacher."

He didn't say anything to that, and I didn't have anything to add. Instead, I focused on taking notes, determined to completely ignore him.

_A/N: Okay, well there you go. Edward keeps on doing stupid things that get Bella in trouble and well…_

_Anyway, I know it's not the best but tell me what you think. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _

Chapter Three

_Edwards POV _

Bella Swan was the strangest person I had ever met. She seemed to have the uncanny ability to make me do stupid things, like pass notes and get her in trouble, insult her, and etc. I was determined, however, to apologize to her and make things right with her-no matter how many pencils she used to stab me. "Bella," I called to her as I walked down the hallway after class, trying to catch up with her.

She was ignoring me, walking incredibly fast to her next class, whatever that was. I should have been headed to my own, given how little time I had until the bell rang, but she was headed in the right direction, so I figured I could follow her and still make it on time. "Bella," I said, finally running and closing the small gap of space between us.

"Bella," I said, "come on, say something."

"Die," she replied.

"Okay, that's something," I said, "but seriously…you can't just not talk to me."

"Die twice," she said, "there, I talked to you. You can go away now, Cullen."

"No, I can't, because my class is in the same direction as yours," I said, "besides; I've got to apologize to you. I shouldn't have been passing notes in class. I'm sorry that Miss Dent took it out on you though. Let me make it up to you."

"Edward," said Bella, "please leave me alone. You just tick me off, and I'd really like to get through this day without-"

"Is there a problem here?" The familiar voice of Mike Newton said. Mike Newton was nice enough, a typical jock, and not exactly smart. I didn't have a problem with him, but I just really wanted to talk to Bella, not him.

"Yes," said Bella at the same time that I said, "No."

Mike looked confused, but it appeared that Newton was going to try and be chivalrous and help Bella out. "Hi there," said Newton, looking at Bella, "you're Bella Swan, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," she said, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"I'm Mike," he introduced himself, and then he looked at the two of us and said, "so what's going on here?"

"Cullen here," said Bella, "won't leave me alone."

"Okay, see, that's not exactly it," I said, "I'm trying to apologize to her for something that I did, that's all."

"Look Cullen," said Newton, "it seems to me that the lady doesn't want your apology, so you should just leave her alone."

"Yes," said Bella, "you should just leave me alone."

"Bella," I said, "come on-this is silly…can't you just forgive me?"

"Cullen, leave the girl alone, okay?" said Newton.

Bella was walking away at this point, only I noticed that she had gone into the same classroom that I was supposed to be in. "I can't," I said smiling, "I've got class with her. You however should really be going. You've got Science or something, right?"

I brushed passed the confused looking Mike Newton and headed into my Spanish classroom, which also happened to be Bella's classroom, thanks to my luck. I purposefully took a seat next to her, much to her annoyance.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?" hissed Bella.

"We have the same class together," I said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bella muttered under her breath.

"I'm not," I said, smiling at her. "So do you accept my apology?"

"No," snapped Bella.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you accept my apology," I said.

"Why are you so determined to get me to accept your apology?" said Bella.

"Because," I said, "I'm a nice guy, and I'm not used to having people think that I'm not a nice guy. So c'mon, accept my apology. I'm begging you."

"No," said Bella.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, frankly, I don't think you deserve it," said Bella, "now can you _please _shut up?"

"No because-"

"Class is about to start," Bella said, "and I already got in trouble with one teacher because of you, and I would really like not to get in trouble with another teacher because of you, so can you please shut up?"

Class had actually started and I decided that if I didn't want to get stabbed again, I was going to have to sit there and be quiet. I thought about trying to write her a note again, but I couldn't. That hadn't exactly ended up well the last time that I had done it and I didn't want her any madder at me then she already was.

I took notes during class, looking at her all the meanwhile. She however kept complete and total focus on her notes, ignoring me the whole time. It was the most irritating thing ever.

Class went by slowly, but eventually the bell rang. I turned and she was up and out of her seat faster than I would have liked her to. I tried going after her, but she was headed in the opposite direction then the one that I had to go in.

I headed to my class with reluctance, knowing that this was going to drive me crazy. I had to get her to accept my apology, someway, somehow.

I headed to History class which I shared with Alice and Emmett, and I took a seat down next to them. "What's wrong with you?" said Emmett when he saw me. "You look like someone ran over your puppy or something."

"I can't make that Bella girl accept my apology," I said, "she refuses to, and it seems that every time I'm around her, I end up doing something stupid, and she ends up hating me more."

Alice let out a sigh. "Oh no," she said, "what'd you do this time?"

"I tried apologizing," I said, "for yesterday, obviously. I bought her _The Great Gatsby _as a gift, thinking it would be funny, because that was what the whole thing was about, only it seemed that she was insulted by it. Then, I tried apologizing for that, only we got caught writing notes to each other, by the teacher, and the teacher called her out about it in front of the class, causing Bella to hate me even more."

Alice's eyes widened. "My god, Edward," she said, "You really have been doing some stupid things around this girl."

"Heh, heh," said Emmett, "I'm kind of hoping you keep it up. Then Rose can stop ragging on me for some of the stupid stuff I do. I'll seem like a perfect saint to her."

"I don't intend on it," I said, "I have two classes with this girl. I would at least like things to be civil between us."

"Well, you said you tried to apologize to her, right?" said Alice.

"Yes," I said.

"And she didn't want your apology, I take it?" said Alice.

"No, she just wanted me to leave her alone," I said.

"Maybe that's what you should do, then," said Alice.

"What?"

"That's what you should do," said Alice, "just leave her alone. It might be easier on the both of you. Your apologies to her clearly don't work; they just make the situation worse."

"I don't want her to think that I'm a bad guy though," I said.

"I know," said Alice, "but why don't you let her find that out on her own, huh?"

"What if she doesn't find it out on her own?" I said.

"Then, she's not very bright," said Alice, and then her eyes danced suddenly and she asked, "Why do you care so much if she accepts your apology or not, hmm?"

"Because," I said, "I don't like people hating me."

"Are you certain that's all?" said Alice.

I groaned as I realized where Alice was going with this. "Alice," I said, "just because I'm paying attention to this girl does not mean that I like her like that, okay? Besides, she stabbed me with a pencil."

"And it completely and totally made you attracted to her," said Emmett, joining in on the conversation and giving me a smile. "Admit that the stabbing thing turned you on. You're addicted to the pain. Isn't there a word for that?"

"Emmett," I said, "please shut up-do not encourage Alice. You know how Alice is once she gets an idea in her head. She won't leave it alone-and I don't think I can stand it if Alice tries playing matchmaker or something again with me."

"Oh, come on," said Alice, "I only do it for you. You know, Tanya's not the only woman for you-you have to get back out there sometime."

"Trust me, Alice," I said, "I'm not trying to date Bella Swan. I just want her to accept my apology, and not hate me, so that I can refrain from getting stabbed by her-because it _still _hurts." I pointed to my bandaged hand that was, indeed, still throbbing a little from yesterday.

"Okay," said Alice, "if you say so. But you know, I really do think, that if you aren't romantically interested in her, you should just leave it alone. After all, she did stab you with a pencil, and you don't seem to have the best of luck when it comes to her-"

"I'm going to get her to accept my apology," I said determinedly, "and she will like me, and we will be civil to one another and everything will be fine, and I won't get stabbed again in the process."

Alice gave me a suspicious look.

"What?" I said, blinking.

"Are you _sure _you don't-"

"Alice," I said, "I'm positive."

"But it's just so weird that you want her to accept your apology so badly and-"

"Down, girl," I said, "now class is starting, pay attention."

"Fine," said Alice, "but the first sign you show any romantic interest in this girl, I am going to help you. I don't care what you say. You have no say in the matter. I know people have said you are an old soul and a gentleman and that you would make the perfect boyfriend, but even with all that you could still use help."

"Okay Alice," I said, "but I can guarantee that I have no romantic interest in this girl. I just don't want her to hate me or to keep stabbing me with pencils-and don't even think about meddling." Alice frowned at me, but nodded.

The bell rang then, and it was time for class to start.

_Bella's POV _

It was official-Edward Cullen was going to drive me CRAZY. I couldn't stand it. It was like he was doing everything on this planet to try and annoy me. Even worse, he simply couldn't understand that I didn't want anything to do with him-he just kept on apologizing, over and over, and he didn't seem to get that I didn't want his apologies; I just wanted to be left alone.

If he kept on doing it, I was probably going to kill him. I wouldn't have minded the apologies normally, except that every time he apologized, he did something annoying.

I sat in my class, not really paying any attention to the lecture, and dreading when it would be over, having a feeling that Edward would come looking for me again.

I realized the Mike guy that I'd met earlier was sitting next to me and smiled at him. Mike leaned over and whispered, "Hi."

"Hi," I said.

"So, how are you liking Forks?" asked Mike.

I hated that question, and I'd already been asked it several times since coming here. What was I supposed to say? It's too green, cold, and wet and I missed Phoenix? Somehow I didn't exactly think that would make people happy. "Its fine, I guess," I said simply instead. Lying seemed to be the easiest thing to do when it came to questions like that.

"That's good," said Mike, "I'm sorry to hear Cullen's giving you a hard time. That's weird, because he's usually so nice to everyone."

I rolled my eyes. "I have yet to see it," I said.

"Don't worry about it," said Mike, "just ignore him."

"I'll try," I said, although considering how persistent he was when it came to the smallest of things, I was fairly certain that it was going to be hard to do.

"You're not missing out on much by not being friends with Cullen," said Mike, "trust me. But um, we should definitely hang out sometime, you know."

"Sure," I said, just to be polite, knowing that nothing would come of it. It was just nice to have someone to talk to though-someone other than Edward Cullen, who wasn't rude to me and was actually civil. At least there was someone at Forks High School that didn't feel the need to annoy me.

_A/N: Oh, Bella…if only she knew. So, I'm glad you guys like it, because I don't really have a clue what I'm doing. I haven't read much Twilight Fanfiction to know what's good and what isn't, and this is my first one, so I'm just kind of winging it. Hopefully you'll enjoy it because I'm enjoying it. Edward is going to attempt to apologize to Bella yet again. He is very determined to have her not hate him. Unfortunately, insults will come rambling out….and there may or may not be another incident with a pencil being used to stab him…. And there will be some Alice meddling eventually…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all owned by Stephenie Meyer. _

Chapter Four

_Bella's POV _

The rest of the school week passed quickly, and without incident. The only reason that it passed this way was because I had managed to make friends with some other students-Mike, who was a friend but also slightly annoying, due to this habit he had to talk about himself constantly, Eric, who was nice, if only a little awkward, and then some other people that all sat at their table-Jessica, Angela, Ben. There was one girl, Lauren, who I most definitely could have done without and then there were others, like Tyler, who made up for Lauren's irritating presence at the table because he was nice.

As for Edward Cullen, I had done my best to avoid him the rest of the week. When he attempted talking to me in class, I simply ignored him, focusing on whatever it was we happened to be doing in that particular class. I had yet to let him get me in trouble again, and if I had anything to say about it, I would keep things that way.

I saw him giving me curious looks in the cafeteria, and occasionally in class. It got on my nerves, and I wanted nothing more than to shout at him to leave me alone.

It wasn't as though I was annoyed with him because he was hideously disfigured or anything. No, Edward Cullen was anything but. He was very good looking, and had he any desire to be, he probably could have been a male model if he wanted. That was completely beside the point. It was he, himself that got on my nerves.

I was, unfortunately, alone when it came to this feeling. Everyone else who had had encounters with Edward seemed to think that he was a great guy, and they didn't understand why I had all this hostility towards him.

On Wednesday at lunch, when I'd mentioned something about it, Angela, who was at the group of people I had taken to sit with at lunch and who was fast becoming one of my good friends, said, "Bella, are you _sure _your problems with Edward Cullen aren't caused by something else?"

"Yes," said Jessica, the other girl who had become one of my friends, "like hormones? Because honestly, if that was the case, you don't have to keep it hidden from us with all of this fake annoyance-I mean, you wouldn't be the first girl to succumb to Edward Cullen's charms."

I shot Jessica a look of irritation.

"Jess," I said, "you're kidding me, right?"

"Not at all," said Jessica, "I mean, I used to have this big crush on him and-"

"Used to?" said Angela, giving her a knowing look that said that she clearly thought that Jessica was anything but over her crush on Edward Cullen.

"_Used to_," Jessica said, apparently trying to convince Angela and then she continued, "Anyway, the point is, Bella, that there are plenty of girls who have had a crush on Edward Cullen, so, if you're embarrassed or something about it, you don't have to be-because you totally wouldn't be the first."

I rolled my eyes at Jessica.

"Jess," I said, "I do not have a crush on Edward Cullen. I mean, I stabbed him with a pencil. That doesn't exactly scream 'I love you'."

"She does have a point Jess," said Angela.

"Yes, well, I pushed paint on Mike in the second grade, too," said Jessica.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Jessica likes Mike," said Angela, "and has, for a really long time."

I looked from Mike and then to Jessica. That actually made complete and total sense. "You know," I said, "I could kind of see that."

Jessica looked pleased. "Really?" she said. "Because I totally was wondering about whether or not you liked Mike."

"Oh, don't worry about me," I said, "I'm not interested in anyone at the moment, especially not Mike, so if you want to ask him out or something, you should go for it." Actually, I couldn't have been happier at the news that Jessica liked Mike. That would mean that she could get him distracted, and then maybe he would leave me alone a little, because Mike, while nice, was definitely getting on my nerves.

He had made it very clear, shortly after my meeting him, that he liked me. Needless to say I didn't return the feelings.

"Cool," said Jessica, "because you know I didn't want things to be weird and I was thinking of asking him to the dance this weekend."

"Go for it," I encouraged, "and I hope that the two of you have fun."

"We will," said Jessica, "you know…if he actually says yes. But you know, about this Edward Cullen thing-"

"Jess," I said, now irritated, "there is definitely no Edward Cullen thing."

Angela and Jessica exchanged looks, but they didn't say anything to each other, knowing that it would only irritate me further.

Anyway, it was now Friday, my first week of school now over with, and I was pleased. "So," said Charlie when we got home, "I'm going to be home late, okay? I've still got some work to do at the station-but what do you say to you and me spending some time together tomorrow and going up to visit Billy Black at the reservation? I talked to him on the phone the other day-he wants to see you."

I took off my seat belt since we were in the driveway of the house. "Sure," I said, "that sounds good-will Rachel and Rebecca be there?" I only vaguely remembered Billy Black from previous summers there in Forks, and I remembered his two daughters even less because we had both been too shy to even try and make friends.

"Ah, no," said Charlie, "they're both in college now."

"College," I said, "wow."

"It's not that far off for you either, Bells," said Charlie, "so do you think you can make yourself some dinner?"

"Sure," I said, "can you call me if you're going to be any later?"

"Of course," said Charlie.

I smiled at my Dad and then got out of the car and shouldered my backpack, closing the car door behind me and then heading up the porch steps and going on inside.

I headed up to my room and put my backpack on the floor. I took out some homework that I had to do, wanting to get it out of the way so that I didn't have to do it on the weekend. I didn't have that much, just some reading for English and an assignment for History.

When I pulled my binder out though, and started rummaging through my things to try and find the homework that I had to do, a piece of paper with unfamiliar handwriting that definitely wasn't mine (it was far too neat) fell out from someplace in my binder.

_Bella _

_I am sorry if I made your first week a difficult one for you. It wasn't done intentionally. Can we start anew on Monday? _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Edward Cullen _

I wondered how he had managed to get the note in my binder. Had he rifled through my backpack? No, that didn't seem like something that he would do. He must have slipped it in there when I'd had my binder out during class and wasn't looking.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the note.

He certainly was desperate to apologize, wasn't he?

I suppose I shouldn't torture him anymore. After all, he hadn't done anything the rest of the week, and from everything that I had heard about Edward, he was supposedly nice. There was no reason that I shouldn't like him.

Alright, if he wanted me to forgive him so badly that he had gone through all that trouble of slipping a note in my binder, then I would forgive him, if only to get him to actually leave me alone.

I took the note and slipped it into my nightstand's drawer. I spent the rest of the night working on homework, made myself a chicken salad, and then, tired from the long day, went to bed early.

In the morning, I woke up to the sound of knocking.

"Rise and shine, Bells," said Charlie's voice from outside, "we can't keep Billy waiting. He's making breakfast for us."

I got up with reluctance, and then got dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. Forks wasn't experiencing its usual downpour today, just a light drizzle instead, which was a nice change. It was still wet, but at least I wouldn't get drenched every time that I stepped outside.

Charlie and I drove in silence at first, neither of us the best conversationalists.

Then, eventually, Charlie said, "So how was your first week of school? I haven't really had a chance to talk to you much about it."

"It was fine," I said, "it got better after the first two days. I've actually met some nice people."

"Oh yeah," said Charlie, "I ran into Mr. Newton in town the other day. He said his boy seems to really like you."

"Um, yeah," I said, "Mikes nice."

Charlie gave me an amused expression. "I take it you don't like Mike as much as he likes you?"

"Mike likes Mike," I said simply.

Charlie chuckled, understanding what I meant. He then pulled up to the reservation where Billy lived, and eventually, to Billy's house. "You don't remember Jacob, do you?" said Charlie as he parked. "He's still here. He's a year younger then you."

I paused, trying to remember Billy's son. "I think I vaguely remember an incident with mud pies," I said.

"There were a few of those," said Charlie.

The two of us got out of the car and walked up the stairs to Billy's porch and then Charlie knocked on the door. The door opened, and there was Billy Black in his wheel chair. "Charlie!" he exclaimed.

"Billy," Charlie returned, "How're you?"

"I'm fine," said Billy, and then he turned and looked in my direction and his eyes widened, "this can't possibly be Bella, can it?"

"It's me," I said, "Hi, Billy."

"You got tall, kid," said Billy.

"Not very," I said, coloring at the comment.

"Taller than the eight year-old I remember last seeing," said Billy, "come on in you guys. I made pancakes, and if we don't hurry, Jake's going to eat them all. He's been having a hard time waiting for you guys."

Charlie laughed.

"Still a growing boy, eh?" he said.

"You know it," said Billy, "I don't think I've ever seen a kid that eats so much."

Charlie and I headed in, Billy in front of us, leading us to the kitchen. There was a teenage boy there, maybe a year younger than me that was definitely Jacob.

"Hey Charlie," Jacob greeted my Dad, "so, were you going slow on purpose or what this morning?"

"I didn't go slowly, Jake," said Charlie, "you're just impatient."

"Sure, sure," said Jacob, who then noticed me and said, "Oh, you're Bella right?"

"Yeah, that's me," I said, "and you're Jacob?"

"Yep," said Jacob, smiling as he shook my hand. "Alright, now that the pleasantries have been exchanged-please, can we eat Dad?"

Billy exchanged looks with Charlie, shook his head and then we all took our seats at the table where the pancakes were waiting.

Billy and Charlie sat next to each other, while I sat next to Jacob.

"So," said Jacob, "how are you liking Forks?"

"I like it," I said, "its better now that I actually know people. I just wish that it weren't so wet." I saw Charlie smile at that comment, probably thinking that it reminded him of Renee.

"You'll get used to it," said Jacob.

"How old are you, Jake?" I asked, realizing that I didn't know.

"Sixteen," Jacob returned, "I go to school here though. That's why you haven't seen me around."

"Oh," I said.

"What?" said Jacob, curious.

"It just would have been nice to be able to hang out some more, you know," I said.

Jacob looked delighted at the idea. "You know," he said, "we definitely could sometime, if you wanted to. I wouldn't mind that."

"Sounds good," I said, and if truth be told, it did. Jacob seemed like a nice guy and I wouldn't mind hanging out with him. Besides, I needed as many friends as I could get in Forks…even though Jacob was technically in La Push, but whatever.

"Hey Jake," said Billy just then, "why don't you take Bella out to the garage and go show her what we got in there?"

"You don't think we should finish eating first?" said Charlie.

"Nah," said Billy, "come on-you know you've been excited for her to see it for weeks now."

I looked at the two of them suspiciously, and then at Jacob. "Do you have any idea what it is that they're talking about?"

"I do," said Jake, smiling.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me?" I said.

"Nope," he said.

I shook my head. "Okay then," I said, "since you're all so eager for me to see whatever it is that's out in the garage, I suppose that we should go then."

"You'll love it Bells," said Charlie, "that is, I think so at least."

"Well if you think so then I know I will," I said, trusting Charlie's judgment.

The four of us headed out of the house and into the garage. Jacob opened the door for us. "So," I said, "there isn't going to be a dead body or something inside, is there?"

"Not at all," said Charlie, "er…that is, not exactly."

I didn't like the sound of that. Now I was really worried. I walked in slowly after them, not knowing what to expect. I was surprised to find a huge, 1940 red truck sitting there. It was a little tired looking, but other than that, appeared to be condition.

"Wow," I said, "that's such a cool truck-but um, why are you guys showing me this?"

"It's yours, girlie," Billy answered, "your Dad bought it off of me before you got here. He figured you wouldn't want to ride in the cop car every day to school."

I looked at Charlie, completely surprised.

"Dad?" I said.

"Yeah, it's yours," said Charlie.

I attacked him, giving him the biggest hug I could. "It's awesome Dad," I said, "I love it."

"Yeah, well…you're welcome," he said and I noticed that he was turning scarlet as he did so, a trait that I'd inherited from him.

"Thanks so much, Dad," I said.

Our visit with Billy was short after that. We helped them clean up the breakfast. Conversation between Jacob and I flowed easily, so much so that Jake and I made plans to spend time down at the beach on another weekend with him and some of his friends he wanted to introduce me to.

I told him that I was looking forward to it.

At the end of the visit, Billy handed over the keys to my truck and Charlie and I drove home, both in our separate cars. It had been a good visit and I was glad to have gone. Jacob seemed like a nice enough guy, and I definitely couldn't wait to hang out more with him.

Now that I had my truck, I decided to ask Charlie where the closest place to get books would be when we got home.

"Books?" said Charlie. "My guess would be Port Angeles. It's not too far, and you could probably find a bookstore there."

"Port Angeles," I said, "cool…I think I'll visit it in another week or so."

"Hmmm," said Charlie, and then he paused and looked at me curiously, and asked, "So did you like Jacob?"

I blushed furiously at that question. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just wanted to know if you liked him," said Charlie, attempting to look innocent, "that's all. You guys seemed to get along good."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, "I like him."

"Good," said Charlie, looking a little too pleased, "that's good."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to go clean my room," I told him, even though it was a complete and total lie because my room was spotless. I just needed an excuse to get away from him before he said something else about Jacob and made me blush even more and then told Billy about it.

Once up in my room, I rummaged around in my nightstand and found my portable c.d. player that I'd put in there earlier. On top of it was the note from Edward Cullen.

I made up my mind then. I supposed it wouldn't kill me to be polite to him on Monday. After all, he had gone through all that effort, apologizing to me what must have been a million different times.

And if he did turn out to be completely horrible, like I thought he was, I could always just ignore him. Or you know, stab him again.

It wouldn't be that big of deal if Edward Cullen and I weren't friends. At least, it wouldn't be to me. I didn't know or care how he felt about that.

After all, I had friends now.

Whether or not Edward Cullen and I liked each other wasn't a huge deal, but he had tried to be civil, so I would. That is, until he did something else to annoy me again, which, if I was right about him, probably wouldn't be that far off.

I took out my c.d. player, put on my head phones, and then I got on my bed and laid down on it-closing my eyes, and letting the music put me to sleep.

In my sleep, I found that I dreamt of someone I hadn't expected to dream of-Edward Cullen. Except that Jacob Black was also in the dream. But dreams didn't mean anything, did they? No, of course not-they were just dreams.

_A/N: So there's chapter four. Yes, I brought Jacob in. I don't know if him and Edward will actually meet. I haven't thought that far ahead. Bella and Edward will try and be civil to each other in the next chapter. We'll see how that works, and hopefully Edward won't screw everything up…except for Bella has that truck of hers now, and we all know how Edward feels about her truck….dun, dun, dun…. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: __I don't own anything. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _

Chapter Five

_Bella's POV _

With my new truck I went to school on Monday morning feeling a little lighter. It wasn't as stared at nearly as much as Charlie's car was, which was a good thing-although it's unfamiliarity to the parking lot did cause a few people to turn and look. I headed into the school, glad that I no longer started the day with a blush on my cheeks.

In class, I found that Edward wasn't there yet, which was good, because then I would be able to calm my nerves so that I wouldn't automatically be irritated with his presence as I had taken to being.

A few other students in the class came in, Edward following them from behind. I rolled my eyes at the fact that he, unlike me, never once bumped, banged, or fell into anything or anyone. Did he have to be so irritatingly perfect?

Edward sat down next to me, and he ignored me as he did so, busying himself with getting his things out for class so that he was ready when it started. "Hello Edward," I said, "how was your weekend?"

Edward paused as he put his book on his desk and looked at me suspiciously. "Bella," said Edward, "are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine," I say, "why do you ask?"

"Because," said Edward, "you're being civil."

"Oh that," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "well, I got your note over the weekend, and I decided that since we had some classes together, we should try and get along-you know, to make it easier on the teachers and such."

"The letter?" said Edward looking confused.

"Yes," I said, "the note that was left in my binder. I found it on Friday."

"Oh, ah, right," said Edward, although he still didn't seem to actually know what it was that I was talking about, which was strange considering that he was the one who had left the letter for me to find. He must have just forgotten about it over the weekend. It would have been an easy thing to do.

"So," I said, attempting to make conversation, "how was your weekend?"

"Fine," said Edward, "I spent the weekend camping with my family."

"I'm sorry," I said with sarcasm.

"Sorry?" said Edward. "Oh, I get it. You're not a big fan of camping."

"Not terribly," I said, "I'm a bit accident prone, and nature and I don't mix well because of it. If I ever went camping, I'd end up falling for something."

Edward looked amused at the idea. "If you came camping with me, I'm certain I could cure you of your dislike," he said.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Ever the self-assured one, aren't you?" I said.

"No, I-it was just a statement," said Edward, "because it would be fun if you went with me, that's all."

"Hmmm," I said, although somehow I wasn't so certain, mostly because I didn't know Edward all that well.

"What of your weekend Bella?" asked Edward. "What did you do?"

"I spent some time with my father," I answered, "and some family friends out on the reservation-do you know Jacob and Billy Black?"

"No," said Edward, "I can't say I do."

"Oh," I said, "well, we had breakfast with them on Saturday."

"That must have been nice," said Edward, "whose Jacob?"

"Jacob's Billy's son," I said, "I've known him since we were kids."

"Oh," said Edward, "and how old is this Jacob kid now?"

"Sixteen," I said, "why?"

"Just wondering," said Edward.

Strange-I didn't see why Edward would be curious about Jacob. He was acting awfully strange this morning, first when I mentioned the thing about the note, and then now with the questions about Jacob.

"Hey," said Edward just then, "would you like a ride home with me?"

"Uh, no thanks," I said.

"What, why?" said Edward. "I thought it would be nice for you to not have to ride home in a cop car."

"Charlie-that is, my Dad, took care of that," I said.

"How'd he do that?" said Edward.

"He got me a truck," I said.

"A truck?" said Edward.

"Yes, a truck."

"What kind?" asked Edward.

"A Chevy pickup," I answered.

"They make good trucks," said Edward, "I'm not a particular fan of trucks, but they make a good one. It should be safe-what year is it?"

"1940," I told him. It would figure Edward Cullen would be a car guy. After all, I had seen him driving that shiny Volvo of his.

"1940?" said Edward, looking shocked at the year of the car. "1940-that can't possibly be holding together well."

"It's holding together perfectly fine," I said.

"How would you know?" said Edward. "Do you know a thing about trucks?"

"Not particularly," I admitted, "but my Dad bought it off of Jacob and his Dad, and they know about cars so it has to be holding together fine. Charlie-that is, my Dad, wouldn't have bought it if he didn't know the truck was safe."

"But it's from 1940," said Edward, "it's got to be a rust bucket."

"The truck's not a rust bucket," I said, "its holding together fine, thank you very much. It's red and it works."

"Well, if it's red and it works…" said Edward.

"It does," I said.

"Crash rating?" said Edward.

"I don't know," I said.

"You should know the crash rating," said Edward.

"It's from the 1940's," I said, "I don't think they have a crash rating for them. Besides, it's bigger than your tiny Volvo anyway, and probably would be the one to walk away from a crash if something happened."

"I've never seen a girl get so defensive over her car," said Edward.

"I've never seen a guy be so annoyed with a girl's car," I said, "honestly, it's none of your business. Can't you leave it alone?"

"I'm just looking out for my fellow student's well being," insisted Edward.

"You're being absolutely irritating," I said.

"I just want to make sure you're not driving a rust bucket that will end up falling apart on you," said Edward.

"I don't see why," I said, "it's none of your business."

Edward put his hand on my desk, leaning over. "Maybe you should still ride home with me," said Edward, "just to be safe-"

"My truck," I said, "is perfectly safe. I like my truck, and I will drive home in _my _truck, thank you very much."

"Fine," snapped Edward.

"Fine," I snapped in return.

_Edward's POV _

What was her father thinking, getting her a truck that probably was only going to last a few more years? It could fall apart at any moment, with her in it. It wasn't the brightest of purchases a father could get for his teenage daughter. After all, hadn't Bella herself admitted to me that she was accident prone?

As I walked through the halls to the cafeteria, someone smacked my head, and I turned, about to say something sharp, but found that it was Emmett. "Emmett," I said, "What are you doing-trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Not at all," said Emmett, "I was just trying to scare you. What's with that scowl on your face? You look like you could kill someone?"

"I could," I said, "and it happens to be the person that just smacked me on the head."

Emmett let out a laugh.

"Sure," he said, "Seriously, why so glum?"

"Bella Swan," I replied.

"Bella Swan?" Emmett rolled his eyes. "You're still annoyed that the girl won't like you? Are you _positive _you don't have a crush on her like every other male in this school?"

"I'm positive," I said, "and I'm not annoyed that she won't like me. I'm annoyed that she won't drive a safe car."

"So you don't like her romantically, but you're worried about her safety?" said Emmett.

"I'm not worried about her safety," I said, "I just don't like the truck that she's driving. It's from the 1940's and could fall apart at any minute."

Jasper found us just then. "What's going on guys?" said Jasper. "Why aren't you in the cafeteria yet?"

"We're trying to figure out Edwards feelings for Bella," said Emmett.

"I don't have feelings for her," I insisted, "I merely want her to like me-and for her to drive a car that's not going to fall apart while she's driving it."

"Hmmm," said Jasper, "he's worried about her safety and he wants her to like him, yet he doesn't like her?"

"Apparently," said Emmett, "he's explained it to me several times and I still don't get it."

At this point Rosalie and Alice had now found us. "What are you all standing around here for?" asked Alice. "Aren't we eating lunch today, or are we skipping?"

"I vote for skipping, if it hasn't been thought of," Said Rosalie, "I've got a horrid test next period and I really don't want to take it."

"I vote for skipping, too," I said, "however, that's not what we're talking about. I'm trying to convince these to imbeciles that I have no romantic feelings for Bella Swan, and that it's completely natural for me to want her to be safe especially since she's stuck driving a truck from the 1940's that could fall apart at any minute."

Alice and Rosalie both blinked at me, clearly confused.

Finally, I said, "Alice, did you leave a note for Bella in my handwriting, trying to make up with her?"

"Well," said Alice, "someone had to do something. You were failing miserably. But you know, since you don't have feelings for Bella, despite the fact that you want her to be safe, and you want her to like you…"

"Not romantically," I said, "and I just want her car to be safe."

"The car that she drives," said Alice.

"Yes," I said.

"But you don't like her," said Alice.

"No," I said, "I don't like her."

Rosalie and Alice exchanged glances that said that they, along with Emmett and Jasper, obviously didn't believe a word that I had said. I shook my head.

"Can we please just go and get lunch?" I said.

"Sure," said Rosalie

"Sounds good," said Alice.

I let out a sigh, and then we headed to the cafeteria to eat our lunch. I made a mental note not to mention Bella Swan throughout the rest of lunch so as to safe my mental health. However, before we went to our seat, I grabbed Rosalie aside to talk to her.

"Hey Edward, what's going on?" she said. "You've got this mad-man look about you."

"Yes, well, I might end up going mad because of this Bella Swan thing," I said, "listen, Rose; can you do me a favor?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking to her for you, Edward," she said, "if you want someone to play matchmaker for you, ask Alice. That's more her forte anyway."

"I know, I know," I said, "and I'm not asking you to talk to her. Just-I have something for you to do if you're planning on skipping class."

"And what, pray tell, is that?" asked Rosalie.

"There's a red, 1940 Chevy truck in the parking lot," I told her, "its Bella's. Can you do me a favor and check it, you know, just to make sure it's safe? I mean, it's pretty old and I just don't want anything to happen with her in it…"

Rosalie looked at me suspiciously. "Why?" she said.

"Look, it really doesn't matter, does it?" I said. "Or at least, does it if I offer to pay you?"

"Right," said Rosalie, "how much?"

"Two hundred," I said.

"Deal," said Rosalie.

"So if anyone asks-"

"I have absolutely no idea why Edward wanted me to check Bella Swan's truck," Rosalie replied.

"Thanks Rose," I said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and then the two of us headed into the cafeteria and took our seats at our usual table with the others, who had already made it there before us. I was glad Rosalie was doing this. It would put me more at ease, knowing that the possibly unreliable truck would be checked by someone that I trusted who knew almost as much about cars as I did, if not more.

_Bella's POV _

I sat with Jessica, Angela and the rest of my group of friends. I had just detailed to the girls what had passed between Edward and I in English class.

"Really Bella," said Angela, "I don't understand why you're so upset about this. He just wanted to make sure that your truck was safe."

"Yes," said Jessica, "it actually sounds kind of sweet."

"He was insulting my truck," I said, "he had no right to. That car is older than that stupid shiny Volvo of his. He should be showing it some respect, if anything." Jessica and Angela both exchanged looks.

"Bella," said Angela, "did you ever consider that you're making too big of a deal about this?"

"I like my truck," I said simply, "I do not like annoying rich guys that insult my truck."

"Uh huh," said Jessica, "we get that."

"I don't know why he was so worried about the truck holding together in the first place," I said, "it isn't as if he's ever going to be in my truck."

"Bella, obviously that's not why he was worrying," said Angela.

"Then why was he getting so upset over _my _truck?" I said.

"I don't think he was upset over your truck," said Angela.

"You don't?" I said.

"Not at all," said Jessica.

"Then what was he upset about?" I asked.

"I think he's upset at the possibility of you getting hurt in the truck," Jessica answered.

I looked at her like she was completely crazy. "You have got to be kidding," I said.

"I'm not," said Jessica, "besides, Angela thinks so too."

"Is that true, Ang?" I said.

"Yes," said Angela.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them. Yes, they had clearly lost it. "You have got to be kidding me," I said.

"I'm not," said Angela, "I mean, if you think about it Bella, it makes complete sense."

"How do you figure?" I said.

"Well, he was all upset when you didn't like him," said Angela, "and he went through all that trouble of apologizing to you for the stuff that he did-and now there's the fact that he's worried about your truck being safe enough for you to drive-it kind of sounds like he likes you."

I looked over to Edward Cullen's table where he was sitting with his friends. He was chatting happily with his friends. He noticed me looking at him at one point and he smiled and waved at me. I blushed, furiously, embarrassed at having been caught by Edward while I was looking at him.

I was still angry and chose not to wave at him, turning my head instead to look back at my friends.

"I think you're both delusional," I said.

"Yes, well, we think that you're in denial, but we love you anyway," said Angela, smiling at me. I shook my head at her.

My friends had to be completely crazy. Edward Cullen did not like me, and I did not at all like Edward Cullen.

Still, despite the fact that I knew this, Angela's words haunted me all the way to P.E. Even Mike, who had the class with me, noticed after I missed my turn to hit the volleyball –of course I would have missed it anyway had I not been distracted, because I wasn't exactly the athletic sort. Still, that time, had I been paying attention, I would have been able to hit it.

"Hey," said Mike as he ran up to me, "are you okay? You totally had that."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, "I was just thinking. I got distracted."

"Yeah," said Mike, "what are you thinking about that could get you so distracted?"

"Just something ridiculous that Angela said at lunch," I said.

"What'd she say that's got you so bothered?" said Mike.

"I er…" I said, "You know what, it's not that big of a deal."

"Come on," said Mike, "you can tell me. We're friends, aren't we?"

I sighed. He was giving me that ridiculous puppy-dog look that made it hard to say no to. Mike occasionally talked about himself too much. However, in general he was a very good guy and I did consider him a friend. "Alright," I said, "it's nothing. Angela just said that she thought Edward Cullen might like me or something."

"Oh," said Mike, "well um…you know I'm sure he doesn't."

"Yeah, that's what I tried telling Jessica and Angela," I said, "but they don't seem to believe me."

"You know, it's not a big deal if he does like you," said Mike, "Because you know I-"

I suddenly realized where this was going. It had been evident from day one that Mike liked me, but I had tried to ignore it. "That's nice Mike," I said, "thanks for the talk. I'll see you later." The P.E. teacher had just dismissed class, and so I headed in the locker room to change, grateful for the nice save.

I changed quickly out of my P.E. uniform and into my regular clothes and headed out to the parking lot, more than glad that school was over and even gladder still that I wouldn't have to ride home with Charlie in his cop car.

I headed to my truck, pleased to see it. It was a nice truck, no matter what Edward Cullen might say. I took a step back to observe it.

It most certainly did not look like it was about to fall apart. Edward Cullen was ridiculous.

There was something different about it though. That was when, for the first time, I noticed the letter that had been placed underneath the windshield wiper. I knew instantly who it was from-it had to be from Edward Cullen. Who else was it going to be?

I took the note from underneath the windshield wiper and read it.

_Bella _

_It's safe. I had someone I trust check it. See you tomorrow in class. _

_-Edward _

I took the note and rolled it up and put it in my jacket pocket. Edward Cullen was infuriating. He had had the gall to have someone actually _check _my car. I was going to kill him tomorrow. Then again, maybe I would just settle for stabbing him with a pencil-_again. _

_A/N: Okay, so there's chapter five. I know they're not very long chapters. I'll try and make up for it later. I'm glad that you like it. I've been thinking it would be funny for Edward to pay Rosalie to check Bella's car for a while now…_

_Hopefully you guys like this chapter just as much as the others. Please review. Thanks. _


End file.
